


Pays to be Polite

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Non Canon Keela Lavellan [14]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiles when a curse slips through his lips.</p><p>Tumblr Link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pays to be Polite

She smiles when a curse slips through his lips.

It rumbles through his body and under her fingers, ground out in between a sharp inhale and a shaky exhale. She’s pulled him over to the side of the bed with his toes barely touching the floor, making him teeter on the edge both inside and out as she quickly moves away with a pop. It’s the second time she’s brought him close to release and can see his frustration in the way muscles strain, how his fingers clutch the spread below, but it is not enough to satisfy her wants.

“Something wrong?” He gives a huff as he reaches for her only to have her lean further out of grasp. There have been glimpses of the man he is beneath the heavy plaster of his own carefully crafted artwork. The passion he expresses when speaking of his interests, the commanding strength he shows when in battle. She wants to see him without the collected facade, not simply coming undone but coming alive for her.

And she is someone who gets what they want.

With their eyes locked, the tip of her tongue drags from root to head, teases in a circle around the crown and the hiss he makes throbs between her legs. “Something you need? You only need to ask.”

“Keela.”

“Solas,” she answers sweetly.

“I…” He looks down at her, brows pulled together and darkened gaze silently seeking, but she needs to hear him break. _Let go_ , she urges him with her smile, with a promising breath down his length, and the blue of his eyes completely crashes like a thunderous wave. “Please.”

With a moan she wraps her lips around him, greedily swallowing him down as far as she can in one motion. She loves the taste of him, the warm iron pulsing inside her mouth, and swirls her tongue to find every inch. The unrestrained noises he makes now encourage her to move quicker, deeper, and his breath grows heavier each time he pushes beyond the back of her throat.  

When it begins to burn she pulls up and adds her hand around the base, pumping in time with her motions, twisting her fist when she can remember somewhere lost in her own hazy world, and it does not take long for his hand to find its way into her hair. It tugs, the sting of it shooting down the length of her spine, but it is her name full of desperation and desire that makes her quiver.

She glances up and the sight of him unraveling has them both gripping tight to whatever they can. “Keela,” he says again, even more breathless this time, but there’s a question curling at the end. She hums in encouragement and the last of his reserve breaks at that. Both hands tangle in her hair as he thrusts into her mouth, hips stuttering out of control. With a ragged groan he comes and she watches every twitch of release race across his body, beautiful and captivating and so incredibly arousing she knows it wouldn’t take very long for her to quickly follow, but this has been more than enough. For now.

Her touch grows gentle as she peppers him with light kisses across his hips and over a stomach still fluttering with the aftershocks of pleasure. She licks the racing pulse inside his throat and nibbles her way up his jaw before leaving a quick peck against his lips. She smirks, satisfied, to find him speechless and slack and finally bare.

“See? It pays to be polite.”


End file.
